User talk:Eightyfour-onesevenfive
Good work on Kyla! PvE people, unite!! :) --Karlos 05:18, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) :Hey 84-175, when I first saw your name I thought Ollj was creating some new, oddly named pages! :D Nice to have you on board! 06:31, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- Weapon Images Hey, Agent No. 84-175, :) Is there any chance we can develop a standard on weapon imagery? I don't like the idea of catupring the picture of a whole person just to show the weapon. Can we just show the weapon, or perhaps screen cap the weapon on the ground? My point being, i'd like the miage of the weapon to be immediately clear to the user. If we capture the image of the character carrying the weapon, we will either have to put a big picture in the article, or thumbnail it. What do you think? --Karlos 08:33, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) :Yes, I thought about that, too. I'm not absolutely content with the images myself, but it's the best I could think of. This is why I deceided against shots of items on the ground: :*They stick in the ground, you can't see the tip. :*They are surrounded by sparks. :*They are shown in an unusual perspective. Most people would be interested how a sword looks in the hand of their character, not on the ground. :*I also experienced severe graphic glitches with some of them (Fiery Dragon Sword and Chaos Axe). :Some of those points only apply to when the item is dropped by a player (they drop differently from mobs) and some are disputable. Of course the images could be cropped so that only the weapon is shown and not the whole guy carrying it. But in my eye that would just look weird. Another alternative would be to capture an image of how the item looks in the inventory. That would be very small, though. Of all those alternatives, I'd personally like thumbnails best. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:33, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I'm actually rather fond of how 84.175's current images, because, as he stated, they show what somebody is going to want to see. —Tanaric 22:07, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) Germany Where in Germany do you live? I'm an American, but I live in Stuttgart when I'm not at college in the States, and I lived in Heidelberg for a while too. —Tanaric 22:19, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) :A small village called Poltersdorf, at the Mosel river. Next major towns you would know are Koblenz (where the Mosel meets the Rhine) or Trier (with it's ancient Roman history). And because I can't resist being a geek: If you want to know exactly where that is, you can look up those coordinates: 7Â°13'35" E - 50Â°06'27" N. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 22:34, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Hi, another fellow German here! I live in Bad Nauheim, northeast of Frankfurt, but my wife used to live in Koblenz until 1 year ago, so I know the Mosel area fairly well. --Tetris L 01:26, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- I see someone's been to the underworld with a camera! :) --Karlos 20:15, 8 Aug 2005 (EST) : Yes, Europe finally managed to get favor once again last night (and they even kept it for more than, say, twenty minutes or so! :)! Was about time. We didn't have favor for a whole week, I think. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 20:34, 8 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Yeah, I was there too! Did the quests from Dwayna's avatar and a quick trip to the Underworld. :) --Tetris L 01:26, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) :::I think we may be refering to two different occasions (look at the date of my entry) ;). Nonetheless, Europe seems to have Favor a lot more often lately, and also keep it longer. Which is a good thing, of course. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 08:04, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) Shields I see you're creating articles for all the shields. Could you please add a link to the Shield page for each one. Thanks! --Tetris L 01:28, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) :Yes, that's a good idea. Will do so. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 01:29, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Also, I think we don't have to mention on each and every shield page that the max armor bonus is 16, 'cause that's the same for all shields. --Tetris L 01:37, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Lol, that's right, too, of course. Don't know where that came from originally. It's only on every page because I kept copy/pasting it... --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 08:00, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::I will try to come up with a template for shields and maybe other weapons tomorrow. --Tetris L 08:12, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) Username And there was me thinking it was the canadian boiler and pressure vessel act :P http://www.gnb.ca/0062/regs/84-175.htm --83.67.39.175 21:00, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) :LOL :D --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 21:08, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) ::He's German, so if he was into boilers and pressure vessels he'd be using "TRD" or "DGRL". ;) --Tetris L 19:37, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Sorry about Balthazar's statue. I did not even see that other entry. I did not mean that they were two separate statues in the same area. :) --Karlos 21:40, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) :No harm done. At least this way I noticed that I mixed up east and west again... *rolls eyes* ;) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 21:44, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) Category:Bestiary Somewhere, sometime ago, we decided that Bestiary would be the master category, and that Fire Imps and Ice Imps would first be Imps and then Imps would be Bestiary. I mention this, because I have noticed that you place "category:bestiary" in all the entries you fill in (in whic you do great work by the way), and I would like to ask you to categorize beasts in their own sub-groups (some are hard, i know) instead of bestiary then categorize THAT sub-group as bestiary. Thanks. --Karlos 15:32, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :Oops, didn't know that. Still have trouble with that whole category thing, but I'll work it out... :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 17:56, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) Slow down on deleting the singular articles. They are not supposed to go. See Titan and Category:Titans for how that goes. So, Minotaur and Imp should stay and contain a generic description of the species, then point to the category for a list. Keep going though, you're doing something that we have all dreamed about for months! :) --Karlos 22:10, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :I am aware of that. You may notice that I didn't tag "Minotaur" for deletion, only "Category:Minotaur". ;) I did tag "Imp" for deletion because the page didn't contain any information at all. Better have no article then an empty one, this way at least we see at one glance that we still need information here. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 22:16, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Cool, just making sure. Thanks :) --Karlos 22:22, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Great job on the category crusade so far. Keep going! --Tetris L 04:37, 7 Sep 2005 (EST)